Just Because We Both Have Silver Hair Doesn't Mean We Are The Same
by een nihc
Summary: In which Sakata Gintoki suddenly found himself in Naruto world where everyone mistook him for Hatake Kakashi and vice versa.
1. It's A Weird Morning

Just Because We Both Have Silver Hair Doesn't Mean We Are The Same Person, Dobe

Summary: In which Sakata Gintoki suddenly found himself in Naruto world where everyone mistook him for Hatake Kakashi and vice versa.

* * *

Part 1: Can I Have Another Cup Of Coffee Because It Is A Weird Morning

It was a weird morning for Naruto, or rather it was Kakashi sensei who was acting weird that morning.

First of all, Kakashi sensei never showed up for Team Seven's training. When Naruto decided to look for his sensei, he found Kakashi walking on the street, reading that damned book. He did a double take.

_When did Kakashi sensei perm his hair? What's with his half-ass clothes? What the hell? That crafty bastard!_

"Hey, Kakashi sensei! Don't think that I can't recognize you now that you have perm hair…" Naruto slapped his sensei's shoulder from behind.

Naruto's jaw nearly dropped to the floor when the silver haired man turned around.

The silver haired man swallowed his last dango and replied, "Brat, you got the wrong guy. I am not your sensei."

"Gah, Kakashi sensei! You are NOT wearing a mask!"

This was the first time he has ever seen Kakashi sensei eating openly in public. No fish lips, no chipped teeth or any noticeable facial deformation. Just a plain looking guy with dead fish eyes. After all these years countless failed attempt to spy on his sensei, the man decided to reveal his face just like that. On top of that, the man has the nerve to pretend not knowing him!

"Why are you pretending that you don't know me? And why are you wearing those strange clothes and perm your hair?"

Then suddenly an idea hit him. There was only one explanation for this.

"I get it! You are disguising yourself in an undercover mission." Naruto tried to convince himself but something else was fundamentally wrong.

"Wait… why the hell are you in an undercover mission in your OWN village?"

The silver haired man already walked a few meters away.

"Hey, don't ignore me, Kakashi sensei!"

* * *

It was a weird morning for Gintoki, weird in the sense that he found himself woke up on a stranger's bed, in a stranger's room. His hangover was so bad that he couldn't remember how he got there in the first place.

He considered going back to sleep but his throat was burning. He dragged himself up grudgingly in search for a glass of water.

It was a small bedroom with no attached bathroom. From the looks of it, the room probably belongs to a guy. The furniture was scarce and although the room was relatively tidy for a guy's standard, it was probably due to how little time the guy spent in that room. Poor guy, he thought.

Maybe he was knocked out in the bar the night before and someone brought him home?

But he had absolutely no idea who the Samaritan was. Everyone who knew him would have brought him back to his Yoruzuya house.

Whatever. He could thank the guy later.

Or maybe not. He quickly checked his ass. No sign of forced entry. Phew, he let out a sigh of relief.

He poured himself a glass of water and downed it in one gulp.

His stomach was growling as well. Right, he probably threw up everything he ate the night before.

_Gah, I need sugar!_

He was ready to leave the room when a pocket size orange book on a shelve caught his attention. He picked up the book curiously. Icha Icha Paradise Ten Year Anniversary Limited Edition?

He flipped to the first page. To his pleasant surprise, it wasn't half bad compared to his favourite Jump magazine. Before he realized it, he was so engrossed in reading the Icha Icha novel that he paid no attention to his surrounding until someone slapped his shoulder from behind. He turned around and found a blond boy staring at him as if he saw a new species of Amanto standing in front of him.

"Gah, Kakashi sensei! You are NOT wearing a mask!"

_Who is Kakashi sensei?_ Certainly not him. He is nobody's sensei.

"Brat, you got the wrong guy. I am not your sensei."

He finished his last dango and deliberately slipped the dango stick into the blond boy's pocket. Seriously, the boy was too loud. He ignored the boy's yelling and simply walked away.

_Hm, where was I again? Ah, yes. The part where Akiko professes her undying love for Takuma and starts stripping off her kimono. _

"Hey, don't ignore me, Kakashi sensei!"

_Why does this annoying brat keep calling me scarecrow? Is that even a name?_

And then something occurred to him. He had seen this brat somewhere before. Blue eyes, blond hair, hideous orange jacket…

Right, he saw this brat in one of the pictures at the stranger's apartment. The man who was patting the boy's head in the picture also happened to have silver hair. It would be safe to bet that masked man is Kakashi and the boy has mistaken him for that man.

It was all just one big misunderstanding.

"Look, I'll say this again. I'm NOT your Kakashi sensei."

The boy looked even more confused.

"You really don't recognize me? I'm Naruto, your Genin student."

"Naruto?"

The name definitely rang a bell. The Jump fan boy in him screamed in excitement when he recognized who the boy really is.

"Oh my god, you mean you're Naruto in Naruto? Can I have your autograph, please?"

The poor boy promptly fainted.

* * *

It was a weird morning for Kakashi because he woke up on a stranger's bed, at a stranger's house. The last thing he could remember was that he was in a solo mission, the enemies outnumbered him greatly and there was an explosion. He couldn't remember anything after the blast. Did someone saved him after that?

He reached into his pocket for a kunai and found none to his dismay. There was however a wooden katana at the corner of the room. He picked it up and approached the door cautiously.

He strained his ears to listen but there was no sound on the other side of the door.

He opened the door and examined the surrounding with his Sharingan. No Genjutsu which is a good thing. A giant white fur ball in the living room caught his eye. He tiptoed to it and to his surprise, he found that it was a dog, a very large dog even by a nin dog standard.

The dog seemed to notice his presence and opened its big innocent eyes.

_What an adorable dog._

The dog lover in the copy nin couldn't resist but to touch the dog's fur.

The next thing Kakashi knew was that he was suddenly swallowed by darkness, literally.

* * *

It was a weird morning for Sadaharu because his master's head tasted weird.

TBC

* * *

A/N: Yes, I know the title is super long but that is because all Gintama episodes have long and silly titles.

Am I the only one who thinks Gintoki from Gintama and Kakashi from Naruto are very much alike? They both have silver hair, fought a war and survived, lost their comrades, deceptively laid back yet can be dead serious when necessary, have unhealthy habits, addicted to specific reading material...

This is the first time I'm writing a crossover fanfic and I'm having too much fun writing it. Hope that you have as much fun reading it too.


	2. I think I need Aspirin

Just Because We Both Have Silver Hair Doesn't Mean We Are The Same Person, Dobe

Summary: In which Sakata Gintoki suddenly found himself in Naruto world where everyone mistook him for Hatake Kakashi and vice versa.

* * *

Part 2: How the hell did I get here? I Think I Need Aspirin.

Gintoki lost count of the number of person who kept giving him that ridiculous look or mistook him as the perverted ninja. Not that he isn't perverted himself but how can anyone got confused about the difference between samurai and ninja? Samurai obviously has bigger stick (just kidding).

And he had no idea this Kakashi guy is so famous. Almost everyone in the village knows who Kakashi is but not everyone knows who Naruto is. Kishimoto sensei should really consider renaming it to "Kakashi".

But he has to admit being this Kakashi guy has its perks.

For example, he got free flow of chocolate parfaits in a dessert shop. The shop owner even took a picture of him and wanted to hang the picture in his shop.

It doesn't hurt either that he suddenly became the recipient of admiring stare from girls and women.

The cute waitress at the ramen stall even gave him an extra large bowl of ramen at no cost.

All except one pink haired teenage girl who seemed really pissed with him.

"Kakashi sensei, where the hell have you been? You better have a really good explanation for not showing up for our training or else…"

She shook her fist in a threatening manner.

"Sorry, missy. You got the wrong guy."

The silver haired samurai continued to pick his nose nonchalantly. He only realized that he had made a grave mistake when the furious girl broke his nose and sent him crushing into a wall with one hit.

_Oh, shit. She must be Sakura._

* * *

After what seemed like eternity has passed, Kakashi finally got pulled out from the giant dog's mouth.

"Sadaharu, you can't eat Gin-chan for breakfast, you'll get stomachache aru."

A red haired girl dressed in a red dress (similar to the one Sakura used to wear) saved him.

Still feeling disorientated, Kakashi was merely glad that he was out of that hell hole.

"Thank you."

"No problem aru. But why are you wearing a mask, Gin-chan?"

Kakashi frowned.

_Did she just call me Gin-chan? Obviously, she mistook me for this Gin-chan. But no matter who this person is, I must find out where I am now first._

He faked a cough and told her, "I'm having flu."

"Oh, okay." The girl suspected nothing.

Kakashi realized he was late for Naruto and Sakura's training session, late enough to break his own record. He has to get out of there somehow.

"Um, I'm going out to buy some medicine. Bye."

Before he could step out from the house, the mysterious girl grabbed his wrist and pulled him back to the sofa effortlessly with strength that surprised him.

"Silly, you're sick. You should rest at home. I'll buy it for you aru."

"… Okay." _That works too._

After the girl left, Kakashi found himself alone in the house with the dog. The white dog was staring at him and wagging its tail, as if it wanted to play with him. Now he only needed to distract the dog. He looked around, eyes searching for a stick or something that he could play fetch with the dog.

"Okay, boy, fetch!"

Kakashi threw a candle stick as far away as he could.

"Woof!" Sadaharu responded earnestly.

Well, that didn't work out the way the copy nin wanted because instead of fetching the candle stick, Sadaharu decided that it preferred to fetch him.

"Stupid dog! #$%~#*X!"

* * *

Sakura was so, so extremely pissed with her sensei.

First, he never showed up for their training. Although he was always terribly late, he always showed up. If he couldn't make it, he would at least have the courtesy to inform them first. This was the first time he stood them up.

Second, he exposed his face to the entire village without coming to her first. Even Naruto got to see it first!

Third, when she confronted him, he had the nerve to pick his nose in front of her and act like he didn't care!

She swore that she would punched him so hard that he could never hope to crawl out from the deepest hell hole that she sent him to. And that was exactly what she did before she stormed off.

"Help… somebody h-help me…" Gintoki called out weakly.

Naruto crouched besides the bloody pulp on the floor that barely resembled a man and sighed.

"Nah, it's not that I don't want to help you, sensei. It's just that you kind of deserve it. And you know Sakura, if I got in her way, she would destroy me too."

It was time like this that Gintoki wished he had appreciated Kagura and Shinpachi more. All he wanted at that moment was to get home and be their Gin-san.

Speaking of which, he really needed to find that time machine to get back to his world.

* * *

It took every ounce of Kakashi's self control not to chidori his way out from Sadaharu's jaw, although it was almost too tempting to do so.

When he finally got his head out and glared at the dog with his single visible eye, the dog lowered its head and yelped as if it was apologetic for its mischief. Kakashi almost forgave him. Almost.

The copy nin lulled the dog to sleep with his Sharingan.

Just when he was about to slip out from the house, someone opened the door and entered into the house. Kakashi cursed his luck.

"Gin-san, are you there?"

A boy who wore spectacles walked into the living room.

"Hm, looks like nobody is home." The boy sighed. A moment later, the red haired girl he met earlier came back. Kakashi silently cursed the entire universe.

"Hey, Kagura-chan. Do you know where is Gin-san?"

"Huh? Gin-chan was sick this morning so I told him to stay at home while I went out to buy some medicine for him aru."

"Well, he is not in the house. He probably went out to his favourite dessert shop or something."

These people seemed to genuinely care for this Gin guy and it made Kakashi felt a little guilty for impersonating him. Maybe he should just tell them the truth (he was not the person they thought he was), apologize and get out of there.

"Ehem."

"Gin-san, there you are. We've been looking for you."

"Listen, there is something I want to tell both of you. I'm not your Gin-san. I'm someone else and I'm sorry for causing the misunderstanding."

Shinpachi and Kagura blinked in disbelief and exchanged a dreadful look with each other before shouting in union, "No, this is NOT happening AGAIN!"

This time, the copy nin became puzzled. "What's happenning again?"

"You! Your amnesia is back! Wait, you mean you don't even remember you had amnesia before?"

The four eyed boy became hysterical.

_Oh, this is bad alright. They still think that I'm that man and they even think that I'm having amnesia. How did this happen to me? _

"No, you got it all wrong. I'm NOT Gin. I'm Kakashi. I don't even know both of you or where am I right now." Kakashi tried his best to explain but he realized soon after that he only made things worse.

"Oh, God. You even think you're someone else?"

The red haired girl looked as if she was on the brink to cry.

"Shinpachi, what should we do? Is Gin-chan being possessed by a ghost or something?"

"Quick, tie him down!" The boy yelled.

Kakashi really didn't want to hurt anyone but it seemed like he had no other choice but to fight. The boy was easy to fend off but it was the girl who was the problem. Her monstrous strength reminded him very much of Sakura.

As if things weren't bad enough, another person walked into the house – this time, a brunette dressed in pink yukata.

"Sis, help us tie Gin-san down! He has lost his mind!"

From there, it all went downhill.

TBC

* * *

A/N: This fic sets after Gintoki lost his memory episode, so unless you've watched it, it'll make little sense to you.

I'm trying to alternate my writing between Gintoki being in Kakashi's world and vice versa. Gintoki knew about Naruto and Sakura because he read about them in "Jump" while Kakashi has absolute no idea about Gintoki's world. So Kakashi doesn't even know Gintoki's full name because everyone else kept calling him "Gin-san". And in case you're wondering why no one commented on Kakashi's hair, it's because his hair was wetted by Sadaharu's saliva.

Please let me know if anything doesn't make sense to you. Thank you for reading.


	3. Someone Please Hand Me A Rope

Just Because We Both Have Silver Hair Doesn't Mean We Are The Same Person, Dobe

Summary: In which Sakata Gintoki suddenly found himself in Naruto world where everyone mistook him for Hatake Kakashi and vice versa.

* * *

Part 3: Someone Please Hand Me A Rope, The Kind That Never Breaks 

Gintoki found out three things during his stay in Konoha village.

One, there is no time machine in this world (although he is still pretty convinced that time machine exists in _his _world).

Two, being Kakashi sucks big time. This guy only has a depressingly small apartment (or rather room), two framed photographs and three annoying brats as his students (one currently missing, thank god).

Three, he wondered if the Hokage's boobs were real or fake.

So he was trying really hard to just focus his eyes on the Hokage's boobs instead of her scowling face.

"Where the *beep* is your *beep* mission report? You're supposed to *beep* report back to me *beep* yesterday morning, Hatake!"

"Look, you got the wrong guy. I'm not Kakashi. I'm not even a ninja. I'm a samurai."

"Really? You still *beep* want to stick to that *beep* story? Just because you *beep* change your *beep* appearance doesn't *beep* make you a *beep* different person! When I *beep* done with you, you'll be *beep* sorry that you made me *beep* sent a squad of ANBU to *beep* drag your ass here."

He endured another half an hour of beep sound from the Hokage before he was allowed to leave her office. And he was expected to complete the mission report by sunset, under the watchful eye of a ANBU.

"Don't ever let him out of your sight until he finishes his report."

That was the Hokage's order to the ANBU agent.

_It is going to be a long day._ Gintoki thought grimly.

* * *

It was the longest day in Kakashi's life.

One, he was being tied down by three insane people including two insanely strong women who almost drove him to insanity.

Two, he almost lost his Sharingan because the stubborn girl they called Kagura wouldn't believe him that it wasn't a contact lense until his Sharingan started spinning.

Three, the scary woman in pink yukata managed to shove something down his throat – something that tasted so insanely nasty that he ended up with white foams forming at the corner of his mouth.

When the copy nin finally regained his consciousness, he blinked when a woman hanging on the ceiling like a bat greeted his sight.

"Oh, Gin-chan, you're awake."

She landed beside him in the next instant.

"Just so you know I totally love your bondage look."

_Great. Another insane woman. Just how is it possible that this Gin guy can live his life by surrounding himself with so many insane people? Is this some kind of mental institution?_

"I'm thirsty. Can you get me a glass of water?"

"Sure thing. Wait for me a moment. I'll be right back."

Kakashi used this opportunity to try to free himself from the tie.

_Damn, whoever did this was good._

A moment later, the purple haired woman was back with a glass of water in hand. Kakashi pretended to be choked by the water when she poured water into his mouth.

"Gin-san, you have to drink slowly."

"(cough) I… I can't (cough). Can you untie me? (cough) Please? I can't drink without my hands. (cough)" Kakashi mustered his best puppy eyes.

"Oh, you're making this so hard for me. I love to see you in bondage. But you know I'd do anything for you, right?"

"Right."

"Okay and you promise to be good?"

"Yes, of course."

_Just hurry up and untie me, woman._

It would've been much easier if he could just use his Sharingan on her and get it over with. But unfortunately, his left eye was covered once again.

The purple haired woman promptly produced a kunai and cut the tie around his wrists.

_She's a ninja. I'll have to deal with this one carefully. She seemed to be infatuated with Gin. Maybe I can use this as leverage._

"Thank you, you're a life saver." Kakashi hugged her briefly.

The female ninja was too busy blushing to notice that Kakashi had lifted the cloth on his left eye.

"I'm sorry," he said before he knocked her out.

* * *

Gintoki had been staring at the blank form for more than half an hour. He absolutely had no idea what to write on it. And it wasn't helping that an elite masked ninja was standing behind him, watching his every move like a hawk.

"I can't do this without my strawberry milk. Can you get me a carton? No, make it a dozen."

His outburst was met with silence.

"You mean you don't have strawberry milk here? No wonder this world is so grim."

Silence again.

"Alright, I get it. You're a man of few words. I respect that. But you know, a person who doesn't speak all day will get smelly breath. And I won't want that if I'm you because when you have smelly breath, hot chick won't kiss you or speak to you. Before you know it, years have pass, your breath becomes so smelly that you don't even want to open your mouth to eat. And then you'll slowly die a lonely death. That is a terrible way to live your life if you ask me…"

"Shut up."

_Finally, a response._

"Alright, perhaps a song will cheer up your spirit."

Gintoki began to cheerfully sing in deaf tone until the ANBU interrupted him.

"Shut up. Just write your damned report."

"But I can't remember anything. I knocked my head pretty hard during the mission. I think I might have an amnesia caused by concussion."

"Fine, I'll get you a medic."

"Preferably a female medic."

"Shut up."

And Gintoki did get a female medic. Only he wished that he hadn't when he saw who it was.

He gulped, "Sakura?"

"Yes, what can I do for you, sensei?" Her voice was saccharine sweet, the same tone that Otae would use right before she beat him into a bloody pulp.

"Please be gentle with me?" He asked meekly.

"Don't worry, I will."

The feral grin on her face said otherwise.

TBC

* * *

A/N: I have no idea if Tsunade swears like that and I apologize for any OOCness. Please fill in the beep sound with your imagination because Gintama episode often censored swearing with beep sound and put mosaic over any inappropriate image.


	4. When Your Cover is Blown

Just Because We Both Have Silver Hair Doesn't Mean We Are The Same Person, Dobe

Summary: In which Sakata Gintoki suddenly found himself in Naruto world where everyone mistook him for Hatake Kakashi and vice versa.

* * *

Part 4: When Your Cover Is Blown, Cover Your Face, Not Your Ass

Kakashi wandered aimlessly on the street.

He realized very quickly that he wasn't in Konoha village. When he asked people where he was, the answer he got was Kabuki district in Edo.

_Where the hell am I? How did I even get here?_

The bizarre looking creatures walking on the street which the locals called Amanto still baffled him. The fact that this world was actually invaded by aliens from outer space bothered him a lot. It was a whole new world that he couldn't understand, a world that he didn't belong to.

Kakashi sat down on a park bench and tried his best to calm down and think. For the first time in his life, he didn't know what to do or think. He wondered if anyone at Konoha village would notice that he was missing and tried looking for him.

Well, for starters, he was getting hungry. He could really use some food in his stomach.

A man with long dark hair suddenly interrupted, "Gintoki, why are you spacing out here and what happened to your left eye? Did you finally realize how cool my Captain Katsura single eye-patch look is?"

A strange looking white duck thing besides the man was holding up a board "Are you okay?"

Kakashi had zero idea what the stranger meant by Captain Katsura single eye-patch look. But instead of correcting the man who seemed to know Gintoki, the copy nin decided to just go with the flow.

"Ah, that's nothing. A little accident, that's all. But I can definitely use some company for dinner."

_And you can pay for it._ He silently added.

* * *

In an ideal world, being strapped to a chair in the company of a cute pink haired medic in tight short skirt should be a man's fantasy comes true.

However, Gintoki couldn't bring himself to enjoy her company. Not when she was holding a scary looking syringe and pointing it very near to his family jewel.

"Talk. Who the hell are you, imposter? And where is the real Kakashi?"

"I've already told you this is all just a big misunderstanding."

"Misunderstanding? Let me explain to you what is misunderstanding. For example, someone has mistakenly given you a bag that he thought was yours; you return the bag immediately because you know the bag is not yours. This is misunderstanding. But if you keep the bag and pretend that it is yours until someone finds out, that is not misunderstanding. That is called lying, cheating and stealing."

"Like I said before, I did try to explain to everyone that I'm not Kakashi but no one would believe me!"

"You misled us into thinking that you're Kakashi!"

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did!"

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did!"

"Shut up, both of you!" The Hokage barged into that interrogation room. "Misunderstanding or not, we still don't know Kakashi's whereabouts and this man is our only clue."

"Does that mean I can have something sweet to eat?" the silver haired samurai asked casually.

"SHUT UP!" Both Tsunade and Sakura yelled back and gave him a punch for good measure.

This time Gintoki did because both sides of his cheek were equally swollen.

* * *

There was something suspicious about this friend of Gintoki. For starter, whenever they saw some men in blue uniforms nearby, he would look away and pull down his straw hat as if he was afraid those men would recognize him. Kakashi's suspicion was confirmed when he saw the man's face printed as a wanted fugitive on the street.

Katsura Kotarou, wanted for being the Joui leader.

_Hm, this Gintoki guy has some interesting choice of friends._

Since Kakashi didn't know the area well, he let Katsura decide where he wants to have dinner. In the end, the Joui leader chose a ramen restaurant which also serves udon and fried rice. It reminded Kakashi of Ichikaru's ramen stall. He didn't think he would miss those times that he spent at the Ichikaru's until now.

"You're awfully quiet today. Did something happen at the Yoruzuya?"

"No, nothing you should be worried about, Katsura-san."

"It's not Zura! It's Katsura!" The Joui leader replied almost mechanically.

Kakashi wanted to correct his "friend" that he didn't call him Zura but suddenly he realized that he shouldn't because he might blow his own cover.

"Wait, did you just call me Katsura?"

Kakashi's grip on the chopsticks tightened.

"Good, took you long enough to finally get my name correct, Gintoki."

Luckily for him, his "friend" is an idiot.

"Thank you for dinner." Kakashi patted the other man's shoulder.

"What? You've finish eating already?"

Katsura blinked and Kakashi was gone.

"No, not again! Come back here, you cheap bastard!"

* * *

Yamanaka Ino had a fine day until she was being summoned to read a prisoner's mind.

Upon entering the cell, she grimaced at the sight of a sleeping and drooling silver haired man.

"Wake up!"

She closed the door with a bang.

"Huh?"

The prisoner looked up with droopy half lidded eyes.

To her surprise, she could almost swore that she was staring at the famous copy nin of Konoha village, except that he had curly hair.

"Look, I don't like this any more than you do. So I suggest you be cooperative."

"Hn."

She formed a quick series of hand seal and began her mind reading jutsu.

Human mind works in a mysterious way. Each individual categorize their memories differently. This Gintoki guy's memories were a mess – it was all tangled up like a giant thread ball. She had to follow the latest thread end and worked from there.

Ino saw a few images of a red haired girl wearing red cheongsum and a boy with round glasses flashed by. But before she could probe further, she was suddenly bombarded by obscene and erotic images. She muttered a curse and tried to push back and regain her control. But this prisoner was more stubborn still.

Ino then decided to flash her triumph card: she attacked the host with images of hairy gay men engaging in sex. The opposition from the host weakened significantly. She wasted no time and began to sort through the memories. It seemed like the man honestly didn't know how he ended up in Konoha village as well. She extracted the information she needed but there was one thread of memory that particularly piqued her interest - a black thread that was hidden at the core.

She pulled at it and nothing prepared her to what she saw next. She found herself standing at a battlefield surrounded by corpses. The sky was dark and it was raining. A man in white robe cut down his last enemy with katana.

"Leave now before I cut you down." He said painfully as if he was pleading her instead of warning her.

Ino inhaled sharply and opened her eyes. The jutsu was broken.

"I'll report this back to my superior."

"Whatever."

Before she left the cell, she heard him said, "Nice legs, by the way."

In the end, the blond kunoichi decided to leave out the last bit of memory that she saw. It was personal and it wasn't her part to probe or disclose it.

* * *

They released Gintoki on the next day.

He stood at the street for a long time, not knowing where to go.

"Hey, mister. Would you like a carton of strawberry milk?"

He turned around and saw a pink haired kunoichi smiling at him. Even if she was a world class actress, he would still see right through her fake and uneasy smile.

"Peace offering?"

"Only if you promise to help me find Kakashi sensei."

"Oh, this is bribery then."

"Are you going to help me or not?"

He could see that she was getting impatient. If he taunted her a little longer, he had no doubt that her temper would burst like a bubble. And he wanted to avoid that at all cost, knowing what damage she could do to him.

"Fine, I'll help you. But this is not the brand I usually drink."

"Don't push your luck, perm head."

Gintoki smirked.

_This is going to be interesting._

TBC

* * *

A/N: Wow, the story keeps getting longer and longer. Review and let me know what you think, okay? Thank you for reading.


	5. Men Are Lazy And Women Are Bossy

Just Because We Both Have Silver Hair Doesn't Mean We Are The Same Person, Dobe

Summary: In which Sakata Gintoki suddenly found himself in Naruto world where everyone mistook him for Hatake Kakashi and vice versa.

* * *

Part 5: Men Are Lazy And Women Are Bossy (Those Who Disagree Are Probably Women)

It was a night of full moon.

Kakashi lied down on a roof, enjoying the rare moment of tranquility in his life.

His moment was short-lived as a ninja who jumped from roof to roof nearly bumped into him. Kakashi dodged easily and caught the flying pizza box that the ninja tossed.

"Sorry, I didn't expect anyone to lie on the roof."

The ninja with a light-brown mop hair and a goatee bowed apologetically.

"Don't worry about it."

"And thank you. You have really good reflex. Actually you look like someone I know."

"I get that a lot."

Kakashi shrugged and handed over the pizza.

"Say, will you be interested if I offer you a job?"

Kakashi paused before he asked, "What kind of job?"

"Pizza delivery. Three meals a day and accommodation included. You don't have to make your decision now. Here's my card. Just call me or drop by if you're interested."

With that, the ninja took off again to deliver his customer's pizza.

Hattori Zenzou. Ninja Pizza Express Delivery.

Kakashi thought it somewhat suited him and he had nothing to lose. He slipped the card into his pocket and lied down again. Before long, he fell asleep.

* * *

"Wake up, you lazy bum!" Someone shouted at him.

Gintoki curled himself into a ball and ignored the yelling completely.

The curtain was pulled aside and the morning sun lit up the room instantly.

"Wake up before I kick your ass, perm head!"

The silver haired samurai yawned and rubbed his eyes sleepily. For a second, he thought "Mother" was visiting him again. Except when he opened his eyes, this "Mother" happened to be a fifteen year old pink hair girl.

"Yes, ba-san (old lady)."

He earned a kick to his shin.

"Ow, you're worse than a ba-san, seriously."

"Care to repeat that again?" Sakura made some bone cracking sound with her knuckles.

Gintoki sighed. There was no way he could win this.

* * *

Kakashi woke up when he suddenly felt a sharp pain at his skull.

"Serve you right for making us worried aru." The red head with a foreign slang looked down at him disapprovingly.

"Woof!" Sadaharu barked in agreement.

Kakashi got up to his feet, pressing his palm to his forehead to stop the bleeding.

"Come home with us, Gin-chan. We don't care if you have amnesia or not aru."

"I'm not your Gin-chan." He said stubbornly.

"Fine, if you insist. But I'm still calling you Gin-chan aru."

Kakashi shook his head. Her stubbornness reminded him too much of a certain pink haired kunoichi.

After walking a few steps ahead, Kagura turned around and pouted when she realized Kakashi was not following.

"Are you coming or do I have to order Sadaharu to get you aru?"

Kakashi sighed in resignation.

"Yes, I'm coming."

* * *

One thing Gintoki hates more than a hangover is that someone makes him recall what happened before his hangover. Because memory is a bitch, she always eludes you especially when you need her most.

"Come on, how long are you going to take?" Sakura growled impatiently.

"I can't focus with your constant nagging."

"Maybe this will help." She showed him her fist.

"No, beating me into a bloody pulp won't help unless you want me in coma or have memory lost."

"Fine."

The icy silence lasted for five minutes before a ninja appeared before them.

"Haruno-san, the Hokage has summoned you."

Sakura nodded tersely. Her shisou probably wanted her to run some errands again.

"When I'm back, you better be prepared to spill."

* * *

The Hokage rubbed her forehead to soothe her throbbing head as she read the latest mission request. A filthy rich client has requested the copy nin specifically to be on this coming mission. The only problem was he had gone missing and no one knew his whereabouts.

"Shisou, may I come in?"

"Come in, Sakura."

Sakura's face turned increasingly pale as she listened to her shisou's briefing.

"You're the only one I trust enough to do this, Sakura. Take this as an opportunity. You'll be leading this mission."

"But…"

"No but, you don't have a choice. This is an order." The Hokage cut her off curtly.

Sakura's shoulders slumped dejectedly upon hearing the order.

"Yes, shisou. I'll do my best."

"Now go and make the preparation. You're dismissed."

* * *

"Wear these."

Sakura tossed a mask and a set of her sensei's standard Jounin uniform towards Gintoki.

"Huh?"

"You're going to a mission with me."

"What?"

"As your team leader, this is an order."

Gintoki stuck his head into a drawer nearby, chanting "time machine" repeatedly.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

Her patience was wearing thin and he was simply driving her nuts. It was the nth time in a day that Sakura wished that Kakashi was here instead of this idiot.

* * *

Sakura's eyes widened when she saw Gintoki dressed in full Jounin uniform complete with slanted forehead protector and mask. She could almost swear that she was seeing Kakashi instead.

_This might work out if this idiot can keep his mouth shut._ She thought to herself.

"Saw something you like?" he teased.

"Don't flatter yourself."

She shot him a glare.

"Do as I say and follow my lead at all times."

He raised a hand.

"Can I have a wooden katana instead of kunai?"

A vein popped up on Sakura's forehead.

"Why will you need a wooden katana for?"

"Personal preference."

"Right, you can break a twig and pretend it is a wooden katana."

"If that's so, then you can consider stuffing oranges into your clothes and pretend they are your boobs, Sakura-chan."

Sakura threw a punch at Gintoki but he dodged this time. Furious, she tried attacking him with rounds of punches and kicks but none of them landed on her target. To her utter surprise, her sensei's doppelganger was too quick for her to keep up.

"Show a little respect to your sensei, will you?"

Her face was red in mortification.

"Fine, do whatever you want. Just don't get in my way."

* * *

Their mission was supposed to be simple - make sure their parcel reached the destination safely. But no one mentioned anything about their parcel being a human baby.

"Er Sakura, I think the baby needs his diaper changed again."

The baby was wailing loudly in protest.

"I'm the leader and I hereby order you to change it."

"Geez, aren't girls supposed to have maternal instinct?"

"I'm not pregnant! Therefore your argument is void." She retorted. "Besides, it was supposed to be Kakashi who can use his Sharingan to lull the baby into a peaceful sleep until we reach the destination instead of you, genius! So you're responsible for this."

He supposed she did have a point.

"Hang in there, little man."

It would've been easy for him to change the soiled diaper if he wasn't preoccupied by dodging several kunai which suddenly shot towards him and the baby.

_Great! Just what I need._ Inner Sakura yelled. And she couldn't wait to unleash all her pen up anguish on these unfortunate fools who attempted to ambush her.

The attacker consisted of five rogue nins but only two of them posted any real danger to Sakura. Gintoki took down two on his own and she quickly disposed one of them. The remaining two didn't seem as confident as they were while they first ambush them but decided to go ahead anyway. Big mistake.

In one precise hit of her heels to the ground, the earth beneath their feet cracked and gave way. Gintoki jumped to a tree quickly, holding the baby in his arms. He watched as the feisty kunoichi finished off the remaining two foes. But not before one of them detonated a bomb.

It all happened so fast and Sakura was sure she wouldn't make it in time to escape from the blast. She braced herself for its impact the best she could. In a blink of eye, she felt someone grabbed her waist. The blast blew them several feet away.

Blood trickled down to her face and she realized a second later it wasn't hers. Someone had shielded the worst of its impact for her.

The ringing in her ears was the only thing she could hear. She could see that the baby was safe albeit his wailing was probably louder than it already was. It was Gintoki that she was worried about. She summoned green chakra to her hand and started healing his worst wound.

"Don't you dare to die on me! Not on my watch."

* * *

A/N: Well, I'm a woman myself and I have no excuse for the title. XD


	6. 1 Man's Poison Is Another Man's Medicine

Just Because We Both Have Silver Hair Doesn't Mean We Are The Same Person, Dobe

Summary: In which Sakata Gintoki suddenly found himself in Naruto world where everyone mistook him for Hatake Kakashi and vice versa.

* * *

Part 6: One Man's Poison Is Another Man's Medicine

Ever since that mission, Sakura has grown to respect Gintoki a little more.

After all, he did save her life.

But it didn't change the fact that he still got on her nerves.

The missing of Hatake Kakashi remained highly classified. Only a handful of people in Konoha village knew the truth. To keep up the appearance, the Hokage had ordered Gintoki to continue posing as the copy nin's doppelganger until they found the real Kakashi. Much to Sakura's dismay, the responsibilities of "babysitting" Gintoki fell to her shoulder.

Although Gintoki wasn't well versed in ninjutsu, his impressive skill to wield the katana more than compensated it. Still, it didn't mean Gintoki liked the arrangement. He showed up chronically late for his mission, much like Kakashi (except he wasn't mourning in front of the monument stone). He preferred to hide somewhere and read the entire series of Icha Icha novels because he deemed that was the only reading material which was second best to his favourite Jump magazine.

And he could be damned elusive when he didn't want to be found.

Sakura decided that she had enough and enlisted the help of Kakashi's eternal rival, Gai sensei.

"Yo, my eternal rival. Springtime of life is short and you shouldn't let a blossom wither before her time."

Maito Gai flashed his Good Guy pose.

"I've no idea what you're talking about."

Gintoki flipped another page of Icha Icha Tactic.

"I see you're still as hip as ever. I challenge you a race to the Hokage Tower. Whoever reaches there first is a winner. If I lose, I'll do a thousand laps around Konoha's boundary. What do you say?"

The silver haired samurai dug his ears with his pinky finger and blew off the ear wax.

"Huh? Did you say something?"

"I said…"

"Save it, Gai sensei. He is escaping again!"

Sakura scrambled out from her hiding spot.

"That's the spirit, my eternal rival! I swear on my burning flame of youth that I won't lose to you this time." Gai grinned; his sparkly white teeth blinded Sakura momentarily.

_Gah, I'm going to burn all his stupid books when this is over!_

Sakura cursed as she chased after her sensei's doppelganger.

* * *

Running the Yoruzuya was surprisingly easy for Kakashi. It was very much like accepting mission when he was a ninja except he now had more freedom to choose his client and his job. He ranked his job request from A-rank (hardest) to D-rank (easiest) and charged the client accordingly.

Most of the time, the odd jobs that he received were mundane and he completed them without hitch.

In fact, the business was literally thriving. A rich client was so satisfied with their service that she even gave them extra payment. So the group decided to celebrate by having a steamboat.

"Kampai! This is the first time we still have money left after paying for food and rent. This is all thanks to you, Gin-san." Shinpachi held up his cup of tea and clanked it with Kakashi's cup of sake.

"Gin-chan banzai!" Kagura exclaimed.

Kakashi's visible eye crinkled. He still covered his Sharingan with an eye-patch but he chose to forgo his mask. Amazingly, when he lied to them that the Sharingan was an enhanced cyborg eye, they all believed him.

"Good work, everyone."

He had grown quite fond of Kagura and Shinpachi, even Sadaharu over his stay at the Yoruzuya. Although he still missed his friends and students at Konoha village, the urgency to return to them dwindled as the days passed by. It made him felt somewhat guilty about it.

"Gin-san, if you don't hurry, Kagura-chan is going to eat up all your beef."

Kakashi dipped his chopsticks into the steamboat pot as quick as lightning.

"As if I'm going to let her eat all the beef."

And so the second epic war of steamboat began.

* * *

"Seriously if Kakashi sensei doesn't show up anytime soon, I'm going to quit. I'm done babysitting him." Sakura told her childhood best friend, Ino.

"It's that bad huh, forehead girl?"

"Yes, Ino pig. He is even worse than Kakashi sensei. He is like a big baby that never grows up!"

"How about pushing it to Naruto?"

"Don't even mention Naruto. Shisou forbid me to tell him the truth."

"Well that leaves you the only one left. Sucks to be you."

"Shut up, Ino pig." Sakura glared at her unsympathetic friend.

"There is one thing I'm not sure if I should tell you." Ino suddenly lowered her voice.

"Spill it, Ino pig."

Sakura was definitely not in the mood to play riddles.

"I'm the one who interrogated him."

"What? You never thought to tell me until now?"

Sakura's voice was so loud that it drew attention of the entire restaurant.

"Shh, it's supposed to be confidential."

"But I told you everything!"

"Suffice to say that he'd been through a lot too. So cut him some slack, forehead girl."

"Great, now you're taking his side?"

"Well, he did mention that I have nice legs." Ino blushed uncharacteristically.

"I can't believe this!"

Sakura rolled her eyes incredulously.

* * *

Kakashi believes everything is based on facts and logic. Therefore he couldn't believe his eyes when the man who was sitting across the table kept squeezing mayonnaise onto his fried rice until it covered the rice completely.

"I feel nausea like a pregnant woman aru."

"Me too." Kakashi agreed.

The self-proclaimed mayo prince added, "Mayonnaise is the best food in the world."

Kagura promptly vomited.

Vomit is infectious like a virus. Before long, Shinpachi's face turned green too.

"You're doing this on purpose, aren't you?" Kakashi narrowed his eyes.

"So what if I am?" the Demonic Vice Captain of Shinsengumi smirked.

Kakashi kicked the table towards Hijikata, rendering the man immobile for a moment. Then he turned both Shinpachi and Kagura's heads like canons aiming for their target.

"Now shoot to your heart's content, guys."

* * *

"Next time I'll aim at his face and Shinpachi, you aim at his dick aru."

"What? Why would I do that? That's disgusting. Girls shouldn't say things like dick."

Kagura was ready to punch the four-eyed boy in the face when he quickly added, "But I have no problem aiming at his rice."

Kakashi chuckled. He hadn't felt so light-hearted in a long time.

_Konoha can wait a while longer._ Or so he thought.

* * *

A/N: I just couldn't resist including Gai-Gintoki interaction in this chapter. The story is climbing towards its climax. Stay tuned.


	7. A Storm Is Coming

Just Because We Both Have Silver Hair Doesn't Mean We Are The Same Person, Dobe

Summary: In which Sakata Gintoki suddenly found himself in Naruto world where everyone mistook him for Hatake Kakashi and vice versa.

* * *

Part 7: Remember To Bring An Umbrella, A Storm Is Coming

Kakashi was browsing casually at the magazine rack in a convenient store.

"Hey, it's you again."

Kakashi turned and saw the pizza delivery ninja he met the other night.

"Yo, do you have anything good to recommend?"

"I highly recommend this one. If you haven't read it before, you totally should."

Zenzou picked up two copies of the latest Jump magazines, one for himself, another one he handed to Kakashi.

"Is it that good?"

"Good? It's beyond good, it's great. You'll read about friendship, courage and victory. What more do you hope to get?" Zenzou explained earnestly.

"Thanks. I think I'll take it."

Kakashi doubted anything would be as good as his favourite Icha Icha novels, but he took Zenzou's advice anyway out of courtesy.

"By the way, I'm Hatori Zenzou."

"Kakashi."

"So have you given a thought about working at my place?"

"I have but I'm afraid I'll have to pass. I'm currently helping out at the Yoruzuya."

"What? You're working for that good-for-nothing guy?"

Kakashi smiled sheepishly.

"It isn't as bad as you think. Nice meeting you, Hatori-san. But I've got to run."

"Well, if you're having second thoughts, you know where to find me."

"Sure."

* * *

Kakashi wasn't planning to read the Jump magazine at first. Manga really wasn't his thing. It was better suited for shounen (teenage boys) like Shinpachi. But the Yoruzuya didn't have any customer all day and he was bored.

He sighed and picked up the magazine.

_Anything is better than nothing._

He flipped through the pages absentmindedly.

_Boring, typical, no steamy hot sex scene._

He paused sharply when he suddenly saw a familiar face between the pages. It wasn't just that; the manga was actually depicting the story of Naruto and Konoha village!

Kakashi jumped from his chair, startling everyone in the Yoruzuya.

"Shinpachi, do you keep the previous issue of Jump magazine?"

"You're asking me? Gin-san, you're the only one who read them and keep them. But you can check the laundry room. If not, you can check the trash bin. You usually throw out the previous issues once a month."

Kakashi wasted no time and rushed to the laundry room. There was a stack of Jump magazine lying on the floor. He sat on the floor and began to read them one by one. The more he read, the faster his heart hammered against his ribs.

They weren't just story. Every events, characters and dialogues - everything was real. Kakashi's hands trembled uncontrollably as he finally read the latest installment - Konoha was under attack.

"Gin-san, are you okay?" Shinpachi asked tentatively.

"Who draw this?" Kakashi asked tersely.

"I don't know, I don't really read them… Wait, Gin-san, where're you going?"

* * *

The resounding sound of siren alert caused by the breach of detection barrier around the village signaled the first wave of attack on Konoha village.

Everyone in Konoha village was expecting a war but they didn't think it would come so soon and sudden. The evacuation of civilians and children began as the shinobi fought their invaders.

Gintoki gritted his teeth. Fighting one war was enough for him. He certainly didn't think that he would be participating twice.

"This is not your war. Leave with the civilians and protect them." That was the last thing Sakura said to him before she ran to aid her comrades.

Gintoki looked around him; all he could see was meaningless destruction. He failed to protect his country from the Amanto's invasion last time. Maybe this was his second chance to help protect a village from its invaders.

_Sorry, Sakura. But I can't listen to you this time._

He drew his wooden katana and ran towards the worst war zone.

* * *

Kakashi ran. He couldn't think straight, not after what he had discovered. All he could think of was that he was absent just when his village needed him most.

_How did I let this happened? I should've spent every waking hour to find my way back to them instead of adopting someone else identity and wasting my time idly here._

He was so angry with himself that he punched a wall nearby until his knuckles bled.

He froze when he recalled something important. Right before the explosion of his last mission, he had summoned the Mangekyou Sharingan to divert it.

Kakashi tore off his eye patch. He had to summon his Mangekyou Sharingan again if he ever hoped to return to his world.

His surrounding began to warp on one point that he focused his Sharingan on. Things around that point was sucked into it like a black hole but it didn't send him back as he'd hoped. Kakashi tried again and again frantically until he exhausted his last chakra reserve.

_Why won't this works?_

He knelt down on the floor in despair. His vision dimmed and then he saw nothing.

* * *

"Ne, Shinpachi, I'm scared. Gin-chan is acting weird again aru."

Kagura hugged her knees on the couch.

"Don't worry, Kagura-chan. I'm sure everything will be okay when he comes back." Shinpachi tried to console his friend.

"No, it won't. Stop lying to Kagura-chan, Shinpachi. We both know that man is not Gin-san." Otae reprimanded her younger brother sternly.

"That's a lie, Anego. I don't believe you!" Kagura covered her ears stubbornly.

"Believe what you want. You're old enough to think for yourself. Don't come to me crying afterwards." Otae said coldly and stood up.

"Sis!"

Otae left without a backward glance.

"Is it true, Shinpachi? You knew?"

Shinpachi said nothing. It was all the answer Kagura needed. Tears streamed down to her cheeks.

"I hate you! All of you!"

With that, she stormed out from the Yoruzuya. Sadaharu also chased after his mistress which left Shinpachi alone at the Yoruzuya.

"Gin-san, please come back to us."

Shinpachi removed his glasses and rubbed his reddish eyes.

For the first time since the trio gathered together, the Yoruzuya group fell apart.

* * *

Gintoki wiped the blood on his face, panting heavily. No attacks seemed to work on this guy who called himself Pain.

_Pain? More like pain in my ass._

His opponent looked at him impassively.

"How disappointing. Looks like your reputation is being overrated, copy nin. You can't even touch me."

"Don't draw your conclusion so quickly, stud face. I still have a few moves up my sleeves."

Gintoki charged forward with his katana.

* * *

A/N: I apologize if the timeline was a bit confusing and messed up. Basically the timeline in Naruto world is some time after the time skip and before Pein invasion.


	8. Home Is Where The Heart Is

Just Because We Both Have Silver Hair Doesn't Mean We Are The Same Person, Dobe

Summary: In which Sakata Gintoki suddenly found himself in Naruto world where everyone mistook him for Hatake Kakashi and vice versa.

* * *

Part 8: Home Is Where The Heart Is

When he regained his consciousness, Kakashi found himself shrouded in darkness. The only source of light came from a camp fire in the distance. There was a man sitting by the camp fire, beckoning him to join him. As Kakashi got closer, he soon realized that the man was none other than his late father.

"Dad? What're you doing here? Am I dead?" Kakashi asked incredulously.

"Have a seat, son. It's been a long time since we last saw each other. How are you doing?"

Sakumo patted the seat beside him.

"No, you don't understand. I don't have time to catch up with you. Konoha needs me. I need to get back to Konoha."

"But you don't know how."

Kakashi was taken aback by his father's statement.

"Do you?"

"As a matter of fact, I do but first, you'll have to tell me whether you're seeing someone special in your life."

Even after all these years, Sakumo still had a wry way to get his son worked up over nothing.

"Dad… this is not the time to discuss this. Tell me what I should do to get back to Konoha. It's important."

"This is important too. I want to know what happens in your life." Sakumo persisted.

"Then you shouldn't have commit suicide in the first place!" Kakashi retorted without thinking twice. But as soon as he said it, he regretted it.

"Sorry, I shouldn't say that. I didn't mean it."

"Yes, you did. But it's okay. I deserve it and I'm truly sorry, son." Sakumo smiled sadly. He suddenly looked much older than Kakashi had remembered.

Kakashi sat down beside his father.

"And I've forgiven you a long time ago."

"Thank you, son. It meant very much for me to hear it from you. I'm very proud of you." Sakumo smiled, this time it was a genuine smile that came from the bottom of his heart. Kakashi smiled back.

"You should be get going now. Come with me, I'll show you the way."

Sakumo stood up and Kakashi followed suit.

* * *

"Why do you still keep coming at me? You know it's futile. Physical attacks don't work on me." Pain stopped Gintoki's advance with his unique gravity manipulation effortlessly.

"Because if I keep trying, I'll cut you for sure."

Although he was trapped inside the invisible barrier of Pain, Gintoki refused to give up.

"How foolish. This is a waste of my time."

Pain turned his back and prepared to leave.

"You shouldn't turn your back to your enemy like that."

To Pain's surprise, Gintoki was still able to move while under his control.

"I acknowledge you as a great ninja but this is the end."

"I'm not a ninja! I'm a samurai, moron!" Gintoki broke free from Pain's gravity control and slashed Pain with his remaining strength.

* * *

The sudden brightness of broad day light stung Kakashi's eyes. He blinked a few times to adjust his sight. The familiar sight of the Hokage Monument greeted his eyes. But the village itself was almost unrecognizable. Most part of the village was destroyed, leaving a large crater behind.

"Aren't you a little too late for your own party?"

Kakashi turned and found himself staring at a curly hair, battered version of himself.

"You should be the one who fought your ass off, not me, you know?" Gintoki leaned towards his wooden katana for support.

"I'm sorry. This is all my fault." Kakashi hooked Gintoki's hand over his shoulder to help support his weight.

"If it makes you feel any better, the battle is over. Konoha won." Gintoki winked.

"I owe you one."

"Are you kidding? You owe me BIG time!"

"Yes, I do." Kakashi couldn't agree more.

* * *

The aftermath of Pain's invasion was devastating. The Fifth Hokage was under comatose and the village was left in ruins. However Naruto was finally acknowledged by everyone in the village due to his victory against Nagato. Kakashi couldn't feel more proud of his student.

There was only one last thing to do after Sakura healed Gintoki's wounds. It was time for Kakashi to send Gintoki back to where he belonged.

"Please tell Shinpachi and Kagura that I'm sorry for everything."

"Tell them yourself."

"I wish I can. But I can't open the portal as I pleased. It will be damaging to both worlds."

"So this is goodbye, then?"

"I guess it is." Kakashi extended his hand for a handshake.

"Do me a favour: buy yourself a real apartment, dude. Do you know how far I've to walk just to take a dump?" Gintoki complained animatedly.

Kakashi laughed.

"Maybe I will."

With a final wave of farewell, Kakashi sent his doppelganger back to his world.

"He's really gone, huh?" Sakura asked.

"Yup, do you miss him already?" Kakashi teased.

"No way! I'm just glad that you're back, Kakashi sensei."

"So you did miss me."

Sakura threw a mock punch at his chest.

"Ouch, that hurts."

Somehow, everything seemed right again.

* * *

"Hey, missy. Did you drop something?"

Kagura wiped her tear-stained eyes with the back of her hand.

"Go away!" she barked.

"That's too bad. Since you didn't drop a box of sukonbu, I think I should have it all to myself."

She turned around instantly and kicked his chin.

"Give me my sukonbu!"

"That's the Kagura I know." Gintoki grinned despite a bruised jaw.

"Gin-chan! It's really you aru."

Kagura dropped her sukonbu and hugged him so tightly that Gintoki's face turned blue.

"Kagura-chan, I can't breathe."

She released him from her death-grip hug.

"This isn't a wig, is it?" She pulled out a fistful of his curly hair.

"No! Stop! At this rate, I'll be bald like your old man!"

"Good. Next time you disappear on me again, I'll make you a bald, ball-less man aru."

Gintoki smirked.

"Noted. Let's go home, shall we?"

After all, home is where the heart is.

* * *

Epilogue

"NO! My Icha Icha Ten Year Limited Edition is gone!"

Meanwhile, Gintoki is reading the said Icha Icha novel on his couch comfortably. Little does he know that Kakashi sworn to get it back even if it means he has to travel across the universe.

OWARI.

* * *

A/N: This is the longest multi-chaptered fic I've written so far. It's been a great journey. Thank you for reading, everyone.


End file.
